Ingênua
by Mione Jane Granger Potter
Summary: Hermione e Draco estavam passando um dos piores momentos de suas vidas e se apóiam um ao outro para se levantarem e seguirem em frente.


**Ingênua:**

**Título:** Ingênua

**Autora:** Mione Jane Granger Potter

**Tipo:** Songfic

**Música:** Ingênua – Dulce Maria

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione, Draco/Gina

**Resumo:** Hermione e Draco estavam passando um dos piores momentos de suas vidas e se apóiam um ao outro para se levantarem e seguirem em frente.

**Os personagens dessa song, não me pertencem, todos eles pertencem a nossa querida Tia Jô e a Warner.**

**Essa song, não foi escrita para fins lucrativos, a escrevi por amar escrever...**

**Espero que vocês gostem, por que a escrevi com todo o amor e carinho.**

**Dedico ela para todos os fãs de H², de D/G e até mesmo para fãs de D/Hr.**

**Boa leitura ! (:**

**Música:** Ingênua (versão em português)  
**Cantora:** Dulce Maria  
**Link do vídeo com a música:  watch?v=A0j94MzvVhw**

**Ingênua:**

Nada mais fazia sentido, sentia um frio cobrir sua pele, seu peito e sua alma. Queria poder acreditar que tudo não passava de um pesadelo e que logo iria acordar para continuar vivendo o conto de fadas a qual vivia todos os dias com um "felizes para sempre", do começo ao fim, mas no fundo sabia que isso jamais voltaria acontecer, e saber disso fazia aquela ferida doer demais, e como doía, céus quando aquele tormento iria passar?  
Seus amigos se esforçavam ao máximo para animá-la, fazê-la se distrair e voltar a vida novamente, mas eles não conseguiam entender que os mortos não renascem, mesmo se tratando do mundo mágico, nada pode trazê-los de volta de sua sepultura, eles continuavam a ficar lá deitados de olhos fechados embaixo de um monte de terra, enquanto eram consumidos, no final sendo esquecidos pelos vivos, era dessa forma que ela se sentia havia algum tempo, como se seu corpo não respondesse mais, como se sua alma já não pertencesse mais aquele mundo, e as vezes queria acreditar que assim o era, sentia raiva por ainda poder respirar, por seu coração ainda bater a obrigando a permanecer naquele lugar como um fantasma. Apesar disso, não queria acabar com as esperanças de seus amigos, preferia deixá-los confortáveis sonhando com o impossível do que ter de vê-los chorar e sofrer por sua causa, sim, isso era muito mais cômodo e menos indolor, para eles.  
Há exatos três meses tentava de tudo para tirá-lo de sua mente nem que fosse ao menos por um segundo, se esforçava para arrancá-lo do seu peito e convencer a si mesma de que tudo havia sido apenas uma brincadeira e nada mais, procurando colocar em sua mente de que no final ninguém havia saído ferido de tudo aquilo, que nenhum dos dois haviam se apaixonado profundamente pelo outro... contudo sabia estar se enganando e sua mente lógica não aceitava ser enganada nem mesmo por ela mesma. E por causa disso começava a se odiar ainda mais.

_Nosso amor foi só uma estupidez total_  
_Um passo mais além do bem, do mau_  
_Foi um tormento de dor_  
_Uma história de terror_  
_O sonho rosa escureceu_  
_Palavras sem valor_

Por mais que quisesse as palavras ditas por ambos, as promessas feitas há muito tempo atrás - hoje quebras e jogadas ao vento -, os planos para o futuro aos quais planejaram com tanto cuidado e carinho, tudo isso vinha para a atormentar, a deixar ainda pior e fazendo com que se sentisse o pior dos seres humanos, a mais idiota de todas aquelas meninas que esperam seu príncipe encantado aparecer em cima de seu cavalo branco, talvez devesse ter percebido que ele realmente ter aparecido de repente em sua frente fosse algo perigoso, suspeito, uma armadilha mortal para tirá-la do caminho ao qual estava construindo, fazê-la perceber que não se pode controlar tudo e todos ao seu redor, uma jogada de mestre para fazê-la acordar de seu mundo perfeito e cor de rosa. Bem se o plano era esse desde o início, tinha de parabenizá-lo havia conseguido seu intento.  
Enfim havia sido despertada para a realidade dura e fria, e tinha de admitir nada nesse novo mundo descoberto era como ela via antes, odiava pertencer aquele lugar e odiava ainda mais não conseguir odiar o homem que a enviara para aquele lugar horrendo.  
Se sentia como se estivesse presa em um buraco escuro e sombrio e tentasse com todas as suas forças sair dali e depois de muito tentar e continuar no mesmo lugar, por desespero e medo começava a gritar por ajuda, gritava com todas as forças as quais ainda lhe restavam, com toda sua alma e o máximo que suas cordas vocais permitiam, mas ninguém conseguisse ouvi-la, ou ao menos se importavam em tentar ajudá-la. O pior de tudo era poder ouvir vários passos e vozes a cima dela, querer do fundo do coração que alguém a ajudasse e mesmo tentando negar a si mesma implorava para que ele e apenas ele viesse para salvá-la, mesmo sabendo que isso jamais aconteceria.

_Sei que fui ingênua, eu estava_  
_Pintando borboletas no meu céu_  
_E hoje estou tremendo sobre o chão _  
_Fui ingênua e te tornei meu ar_  
_Hoje a vida é um deserto _  
_Por te amar de coração aberto._

Essa já era a décima vez apenas naquele dia em que ela se encontrava sentada no chão, em um canto de seu quarto, os joelhos colados no corpo, suas mãos os envolvendo e os segurando com uma força além da necessária, com o rosto apoiado nos braços enquanto várias lágrimas insistiam em cair molhando sua face e sua roupa, sua maquiagem se encontrava novamente borrada, mas isso pouco importava naquele momento. Os soluços que saiam de sua garganta era o único som que quebrava o silêncio mórbido daquela casa que fora a testemunha de sua grande felicidade e a realização de tantos dos sonhos aos quais possuía na época, talvez fosse por causa disso que chorava, por ela lhe trazer tantas recordações boas, o que na sua opinião era muito pior do que as ruins, pois agora sabia que nunca mais poderia reviver de verdade aqueles momentos incríveis ao lado dele.  
Gostaria de poder apagar a imagem de vê-lo com outra na cama a qual compartilhavam havia uns cinco anos, queria tanto esquecer as palavras frias e cruéis pronunciadas por ele e que atravessaram seu coração como facas afiadas e fazia de tudo para tirar de sua memória a visão dele saindo porta a fora com sua mala dizendo que não aguentava mais viver naquela mentira a qual ela havia criado, preferindo ir morar com outra e deixar para trás anos de amizade e um amor verdadeiro – ao menos para ela – por uma simples aventura qualquer, sabia que não iria durar muito e realmente não durara, contudo ele não voltara como havia pensando que ele faria.  
- Hermione? - Chama Draco, entrando no quarto com certa cautela, sabia onde encontrá-la, sempre sabia, não importava onde ela tentasse se esconder, a conhecia até mais do que ela mesma. Ao vê-la naquela situação mais uma vez, sentiu seu coração se comprimir no peito, machucava encontrá-la daquele jeito, se pudesse faria tudo ao seu alcance para ajudá-la. - Oh Mione. - Murmura indo até ela, ajoelha-se ao lado dela e faz um carinho terno em sua cabeça. - Meu anjo por favor não chore assim, sabe o quanto eu odeio te ver chorar.  
Ela nada respondeu, apenas jogou-se nos braços do amigo e se pôs a chorar ainda mais, dizem que o tempo cura tudo, mas quanto tempo precisava para aquela dor passar? Será que ela passaria algum dia? A saudade iria embora? E aquele amor se extinguiria? Hermione duvidava muito disso.  
E ficaram assim por algumas horas, quantas eles não sabiam ao certo e nem ao menos se importavam em saber, queriam apenas poder aproveitar aquele silêncio ao qual diziam tudo o que sentiam sem ao menos precisarem pronunciar uma única palavra, queriam aproveitar aquele momento só deles.  
Aos poucos ela vai se acalmando até que enfim consegue parar de chorar.  
- Mione você precisa superar isso.  
- Eu não consigo.  
- Claro que consegue é a mulher mais forte e corajosa que conheço.  
- Eu sinto uma dor tão grande, por que tem que doer assim, Draco?  
- Eu também gostaria de saber meu anjo.  
- Como está conseguindo seguir em frente?  
- Estou me arrastando e vem me custando muito para isso, mas quando vi que você estava precisando de mim, percebi que isso era mais importante.  
- Está seguindo em frente para me ajudar?  
- Não, estou seguindo em frente para nos ajudar a reconstruir nossa paz.  
- Como assim?  
- Mione, estou te ajudando a voltar achar aquela paz que você sentia e mesmo sem saber você faz o mesmo por mim.  
- Mas como? - Pede saindo um pouco do abraço, para o olhar nos olhos e pode ver naquelas orbes cinzas, algo ao qual não via nos seus há algum tempo, esperança.  
- Você sempre foi meu porto seguro e só ficando ao seu lado consigo me sentir bem e em paz de novo.  
- Isso deveria fazer algum sentindo?  
- Não.  
- Que ótimo, por que já estava começando a pensar que meu raciocínio havia sido afetado.  
Draco não consegue segurar o riso, ri como há muito tempo não fazia.  
- Nem mesmo em sonho isso poderia acontecer. - Diz depois de conseguir controlar sua risada, senta-se no chão, apoia suas costas na parede, a puxa para trás a fazendo se apoiar em seu corpo e passa a mão sobre os cabelos castanhos dela e começa a fazer carinho.  
- Soube que a Gina voltou. - Comenta a morena depois de algum tempo em silêncio.  
- É verdade.  
- E ela veio conversar com você, tentar explicar algo? - Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o loiro solta um risinho irônico.  
- Sim, ela veio falar comigo, pediu desculpas e tentou me dar mil e uma explicações, mas nem ao menos a deixei começar, não desculpa ou explicação para justificar o que ela e o Potter fizeram conosco Hermione. Não há perdão.  
- Tenho de concordar com você, mas sabe algo que venho tentando convencer a mim mesma?  
- O que?  
- Que talvez tenha uma boa razão para eles terem feito o que fizeram.  
- Não se engane meu anjo, é esperta demais para isso.  
- Eu sei, por isso disse que eu estava tentando me convencer.  
- As vezes acho que você é um tanto ingênua para os assuntos relacionados ao coração.  
- Talvez eu seja mesmo.  
- Estou a fim de sair. - Comenta o de olhos cinza de repente.  
- Ir a onde?  
- Qualquer lugar, só quero poder esquecer um pouco tudo isso e voltar a ser como eu era nos velhos tempos, nem que apenas por algumas horas.  
- Quando chegar em casa me avisa.  
- Não senhorita, você vem comigo.  
- Draco, eu …  
- Nem venha tentar me enganar, por que eu não sou o Potter e o Weasley.  
- É só que...  
- Hermione você tem que voltar a viver e não se esqueça que eu sou seu porto seguro e sua paz no meio do caos assim como você é pra mim.  
A morena solta um suspiro profundo de cansaço até enfim aceitar a oferta do amigo.  
- Como eu sei que é persistente resolvi poupar o nosso tempo.  
- É assim que se fala. - Ele se levanta e estende sua mão a ajudando a levantar-se também.  
- Por que não lava o rosto para tirar essa maquiagem borrada?  
- Está me chamando de feia?  
- Longe de mim Granger, é só que se as criancinhas te verem irão se assustar.  
- Olha quem fala o feioso em pessoa, é capaz de um dos pais pedirem para tirar essa mascara para parar de aterrorizar seus filhos.  
- Muito engraçadinha você !  
- Sim eu sei que eu sou incrível.  
- Convencida.  
- Realista.  
- Tudo bem, vai logo que eu quero sair ainda hoje.  
- Você sempre perde.  
- Que mentira deslavada, só resolvi deixar você vencer dessa vez para ver se te animo um pouco.  
- E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra.  
- Todos saúdem a vossa majestade. - Diz ele fazendo uma reverencia, a fazendo rir.  
- Obrigada, obrigada meu súdito mais fiel.  
- Estou sempre as ordens de segunda a sexta-feira.  
- E no sábado e domingo?  
- Ah... toda criatura merece um descanso de vez em quando não é mesmo.  
- Claro.  
Hermione corre para o banheiro e lava bem o rosto para tirar a maquiagem e depois volta ao lado do loiro.  
- Já sabe para onde vamos?  
- Sim.  
- Onde?  
- Você vai ver.  
- Mesmo curiosa ela decide por não contestar, apenas assente, aperta a mão dele e desaparatam.

_Eu tentarei reconstruir a paz_  
_Queimar teus beijos, não olhar pra trás_  
_Te dei oxigênio e voz, criei um mundo para dois_  
_Me fez confiar só em você_  
_E depois me disse adeus._

Quando ela abre os olhos, ao voltar a sentir o chão sob seus pés, se surpreende.  
- Estamos em cima do..? - Pede incrédula.  
- Big Bang? Sim. - Completa ele, apertando mais ainda a mão dela.  
- Draco você sabe que eu tenho...  
- Medo de altura? Sim eu sei, por isso estou segurando mais forte a sua mão.  
- Mesmo assim...  
- Mione, eu estou aqui com você e jamais irei te deixar cair. - Retruca ele convicto, passando o braço pela cintura dela e a trazendo para mais próxima de si. - Melhor assim?  
- Sim.  
- Ótimo.  
- Posso saber o por que de decidir vir aqui?  
- Por que adoro a vista e é …  
- Aqui que você vem para pensar.  
- Como sabia disso?  
- Eu sei de tudo sobre você.  
- Assim como eu de você.  
- É …  
- Sabe que ainda tento entender o por que deles...  
- Nem termine essa frase, esqueceu que viemos até aqui para esquecermos tudo ?  
- Não, mas...  
- Nós dois fomos ingênuos em acreditar neles, de nos doarmos inteiros de corpo e alma a eles sem ao menos desconfiar de que eles nem ao menos precisavam de nós.  
- Sim, fico pensando o que houve com ele.  
- Esqueça o Potter, Mione, ele não merece uma lágrima sequer sua e muito menos sua consideração ou preocupação.  
- Estou tentando mas não consigo.

_Sei que fui ingênua, eu estava_  
_Pintando borboletas no meu céu_  
_E hoje estou tremendo sobre o chão _  
_Fui ingênua e te tornei meu ar_  
_Hoje a vida é um deserto _  
_Por te amar de coração aberto._

Olhou para a vista incrível a qual tinham da cidade, deu um longo suspiro e continuou sua fala:  
- Sinto a dor me sufocar, sempre que tento esquecê-lo, as lembranças de tudo o que passamos juntos vivem invadindo minha mente, as vezes sinto como se eu estivesse morta.  
- Não fale isso nem de brincadeira.  
- Apenas estou falando o que eu sinto.  
- Mesmo assim...  
- Eu sei que sou a culpada disso tudo, o tornei a coisa mais importante da minha vida, ele pra mim era como se fosse o meu ar e agora tudo o que me restou foi um deserto cheio de dor e sofrimento.  
- Sei que irá se reerguer.  
- Assim como você?  
- Ao menos estou tentando Hermione.  
- Eu sei... eu também, tanto que estou aqui com você.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Obrigada por me entender Draco.  
- Sem problemas.  
- Promete que você nunca vai me deixar?  
- Prometo.  
- De verdade?  
- Sim. - Responde ele sem vacilar. - E por falar nisso, quero te pedir desculpas por ter me afastado de você nesse tempo.  
- Eu entendo, foi um momento muito difícil para nós dois, sei que sofreu tanto quanto eu ao descobrir da traição deles para conosco.  
- Foi mais do que a dor e a decepção que me impediu de procurar você, foi a vergonha.  
- Como assim vergonha?  
- Eu descobri que quem começou toda essa história foi a G... a Weasley, ela dava em cima do Potter quando ninguém estava olhando, começou a se insinuar pra ele e longe de mim querer defendê-lo, mas no começo ele resistiu e dizia que te amava e jamais poderia fazer algo assim com você. - Ele sentiu um pingo cair em seu braço e logo soube que ela voltara a chorar, não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda sim chorava.  
- Como ficou sabendo disso? - Pergunta com certa dificuldade por causa dos soluços.  
- Isso não importa, só quero que saiba o que realmente aconteceu, por que assim como eu você também tem todo o direito de saber a verdade.  
- Então se foi isso o que aconteceu, por que ele aceitou?  
- Bom, vocês já não eram mais um casal de verdade há algum tempo Hermione e no fim ele acabou cedendo.  
- Ele sabia que ainda não estava pronta.  
- Eu sei...  
- Ele sabia que havia sido muito recente pra mim, para tentar novamente.  
- Sim...  
- Não foi ele quem perdeu um filho de seis meses dentro do seu ventre, não foi ele quem sentiu a dor ou ainda que viu o sangue se esvaindo do seu próprio corpo, confirmando seu pior pesadelo, e não foi ele quem se culpou pela morte do Ian, então por que era tão difícil de entender que eu precisava de tempo? Por que ele nem ao menos tentou me compreender?  
- Eu sei querida. - A apertou com mais força de encontro a si, tentando consolá-la.  
- Então ele preferiu sucumbir a droga do desejo, mandando pro espaço a minha dor de ter perdido um filho que a cima de qualquer coisa também era dele, preferiu me abandonar para sanar as necessidades dele do que ficar ao meu lado e me ajudar a passar por essa dor, acho que foi mais fácil me jogar de lado como um lixo e me destroçar por inteira do que me dar ainda mais amor.  
- Ele é um idiota Hermione, e já se deu conta do erro que ele cometeu e está arrependido.  
- A Gina contou isso?  
- Sim.  
- Então por que ele não voltou?  
- Consciência pesada acho, medo de você o rejeitá-lo e por saber que eu estava com você , te ajudando.  
- Covarde.  
- Sem dúvida nenhuma.  
- Me ajuda a esquecê-lo?  
- Sim.  
- Assim como eu te ajudarei a esquecê-la.  
- Sempre ficarei ao seu lado, mesmo você ainda o amando.  
- Sempre ficarei ao seu lado, mesmo você ainda a amando.

Fecharam os olhos e ficaram sentindo a brisa acariciar seus rostos, e aproveitaram aquele silêncio bem-vindo ao qual apenas eles conseguiam compreender. Sabiam que continuariam amando-os apesar de tudo, mas mesmo assim tinham um ao outro e mesmo não preenchendo o vazio e livrando-os da dor, isso bastava.

_Sei que fui ingênua, eu estava_  
_Pintando borboletas no meu céu_  
_E hoje estou tremendo sobre o chão _  
_Fui ingênua e te tornei meu ar_  
_Hoje a vida é um deserto _  
_Por te amar de coração aberto._


End file.
